Dances In The Night
by K.V.Wolfe
Summary: Lenoir Belmont: Deli worker by day, vampire hunter by night. Fallow her story as she takes on a dangerious mission and a search to find somehting missing from her life.


Lenoir stood in her therapist's office. "When I was younger, I would always have a reoccurring dream. It was about me wondering nowhere and I am filthy and crying and scared." She looked into the dark brown contents of her coffee cup.

"What happens next?" asked her Therapist, Laurell.

"It's dark and no one is around. The dream always started to get fuzzy at this point."

"Try to continue," Laurell said into her cup, as she took a drink. Lenoir turned away from the window and looked at her.

"I think there is a man that suddenly appears, but I cant really tell. I have not had the dream in a long time."

"I think this unknown figure could be the key to unlocking your past." Lenoir smiled at the cliché sound of Laurell's analysis. Wasn't that what they all say to dark, mysterious dreams that intrude the sleep of the trouble person? Lenoir's smile faded as she looked at her Therapist.

"Or it could _just _be a dream."

Laruell leaned forward in her chair, her long, dark hair spilling over her shoulders to frame her face. "You have to open minded about this."

"I know. But I have been seeing your for years, and no offence to you, but, I still haven't had an epiphany."

"But we have fixed other problems in your life and that's what's important. This dream is a greater challenge. You have proven yourself to me. If you try hard enough, you can figure this out-- I have no doubts about that." Lenoir sat down in the over stuffed chair across from Laruell.

"I know," she agreed. Laurell gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

"How about you go home and reflect on today's session?" Lenoir stood from her chair.

Lenoir walked through the parking lot to her car. In the upper-class part of town, her red Tempo stuck out like a sore thumb. She had been saving to buy a better car, but her job at the local deli did not pay her enough.

She hated the looks she got when she drove through town. She loved Laurell as a Therapist--she was good, but she hated that she lived in Pine Springs. In the neighborhood, everyone owned a two and a half story house and a back yard half the size of a football field, usually complete with a pool, hot tub, a stone patio and jungle-gym (for the homes that had children) as big as the ones at the playgrounds.

Lenoir's parking spot was the furthest on the lot and the dustance to the apartment building was a decent walk. She gathered her bag out of the trunk and locked her car. When she reached the building she walked into the foyer and checked her mail box--nothing as usual. She threw her bag back over her shoulder and made her way to the stair case because the elevator was broken again. Her apartment was on the fifth floor and the climb took about ten minutes. Thank the spirits she was not in a rush.

She unlocked the door of her apartment, removed her shoes, and stepped inside. She pushed the play button on the answering machine on her way to the refrigerator.

"Noir, it's Levi. We're at dad's. He wants you to come as soon as you can, later." Lenoir looked at the clock and sighed. After eight hours at work and Therapy, taking a forty-five minute drive to her father's was not on the list. Unfortunately, she had no choice.

"Why tonight?" She groaned to her tabby cat Snickers. Snickers gave a soft meow and stretched out over the top of the couch. Lenoir slipped on her shoes and denim jacket. "I'll be back late, don't wait up," she told Snickers as she grabbed her purse and left.

Forty-five minutes later Lenoir pulled onto the drive of Belmont Manor. She parked her car beside a black Volvo and walked up to the house. She entered the foyer and walked into the main hall where she was met by her brother Levi, who escorted her to her father's study. She entered to find her third older sister, Gwyn, who was sitting in a chair, and her twin Autumn who was standing closest to the desk. Her older brother, Levi, stood behind her, and her oldest twin brothers, Oz and Juliyn, where not anywhere to be seen.

"Lenoir, my youngest. How nice of you to join us," greeted her father as he maneuvered his electric wheelchair to his desk.

"Sorry I am late. You picked one of my busiest days of the week to call a meeting," Lenoir sat down on the arm of an over-stuffed reading chair.

"Life does not put itself on hold for a time that is convenient for the world," her father responded in a serious, almost scolding, voice. Lenoir waited while her father, with slightly shaky hands, removed his glasses. "The situation at hand is minor. Your brothers Juliyn and Oz are taking care if it," he said to his children.

"Why are we even here then?" said Lenoir, tired and a bit annoyed. Autumn silently looked at Lenoir, as if she read her mind but was not willing to argue with their father. He was a man of power, and if it was not for being in a chair, he would have walked over slapped Lenoir for her back-talk.

"I have assignment for you," he said, rather calmly. But the glare in his eyes gave away his anger. Lenoir stood.

"I work tomorrow."

"And you have to feed your cat, I know. Unfortunately, I did not ask what you were doing tomorrow." Lenoir looked her father in the eyes. His medium-grey eyes were cold and distant, but held his anger well. They softened before he spoke. "Don't worry. You'll have time to do what I am asking of you."

Before Lenoir left the manor she bid a good-night to her brother Levi, who lived in the manor with her father, and walked to her car. She said bye to Gwyn and Autumn as they climbed into their expensive cars and left. She and her siblings came from the same wealth. When comparing her brothers and sisters, anyone could tell they came from money and still had it.

Compared to her siblings, Lenoir had nothing to show of the money she came from. Her family went to college and had wealthy jobs. Lenoir never could handle school and the family business on top of it made it too hard for her. It was little reasons such as that that made her think she was not born into the family-- down to the details, mental and physical, she was too different.

Lenoir arrived to her apartment and pushed the thought of work from her mind. She was exhausted and knew by the end of tomorrow night, she would have sleep deprivation. She entered her tiny abode and pushed the door shut, not bothering to take her shoes off outside the door. She threw her purse on a chair and went to her bedroom. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed.

The next morning, she woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She laid in bed and listened for the answering machine. To no surprise, her friend, Faith's voice came bubbling over the tape. "Rise and shine! I am going to grab a few things and be over. I hope you don't mind an early morning!" The machine turned off.

At least once a week Faith would come by and spend breakfast with her. It was the only time they seemed to be able to see each other, between Faith's successful and famous photography job and Lenoir's jobs, they seemed too busy for anything else.

Lenoir threw away the covers and got her self out of bed. She knew that if she didn't before Faith shown up, she was sure to use the spare key and drag Lenoir out of bed herself. Lenoir laughed at this. She knew Faith for years and every day in high school Faith had to drag her out of bed in the morning before they would be late. It was crazy to think about how things change after high school and how friends fall apart, but for Faith and Lenoir nothing changed--their friendship was still the same.

Lenoir stood in the kitchen in a pair of women's briefs and a tank top. She pulled two mugs from the cupboard when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she welcomed as she filled the mugs with hot tea.

"Good morning!" Faith greeted as she walked through the door. She removed her shoes and jacket. She walked to the bar and placed a brown bag from Bagel and Deli upon it. Lenoir walked over and handed her a mug of tea. "I hope you don't mind," Faith started. "I brought some bagels and low-fat cream cheese."

"What a surprise." Lenoir smiled and took a drink from her cup.

"I always feel bad for intruding first thing in the morning. I know how you like to sleep in if you can," Faith apologized as she spread cream cheese one half a bagel, then handed it to Lenoir. Lenoir took the bagel.

"Don't worry about it. I have to up anyway." Faith fixed her half with cheese and took a bite.

"If you don't mind my asking. You have always done work for your father. What is it that you do?" Lenoir swallowed a bite of bagel and looked at Faith.

"Anything really. He can't do much with being a wheelchair now and he needs help with a lot of things."

"Oh," she seemed distracted. "I was just curious why he always asked for your help when he has six other children." Lenoir knew that Faith knew she was not telling all the details. Too many times had Lenoir unintentionally ditched Faith. Too many times Faith called and heard things she should have never heard. Lenoir was just glad that Faith never gathered the courage to confront her or endanger her own life.

The last thing the Belmont family needed was a bystander to get hurt or killed. It would be worse if the innocent was one the family knew. It was not good for the reputation. Lenoir had considered telling Faith what she really did for her father, in hopes it would keep her at a safe distance, but she was glad faith never questioned her.

While they finished breakfast, Lenoir listened to Faith gossip about people she didn't know. Lenoir never was one for gossip. She felt it was pointless to go around telling people of other's business. But she listened and smiled when Faith looked at her to show was listening.

Faith finished her bagel and rushed off to work. Lenoir dressed, slipped on her shoes and jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Bye Snickers," Lenoir said on her way out the door.

Her day at work was nothing unusual. She worked with a group of very nice ladies who always had something nice to say and always made her laugh. If it was not for her co-workers, she would down-right hate her job. There was nothing exciting about selling lunch-on meats and cheeses and overpriced picnic foods.

No matter how fun her co-workers were, the day always ran too long and the service was usually slow. She always found herself counting down the minutes until she could go home, but when the time did come, she almost did not want to go.

Although her father said her task was simple, if things did not go as planned, it could potentially take more energy then she was willing to put forth. But it had to be done.

Lenoir finished her shift and headed to the bathroom. She changed out of her uniform into a light blue tank and a pare of dark blue jeans. At her car she changed out of her sneakers and into a pare of boots then left.

When she pulled her car into the parking lot of Club 57, it was past dark. Lenoir parked her car at the end of lot and got out. She walked to the other side of the car where she could not be seen and sat in the passenger seat. She reached into the back seat and pulled out a duffle bag and opened it. She removed a 9 mm, loaded it and placed it under the passenger seat, then removed a small athame and placed it into her right boot.

She rolled her pant leg down and stood. She pulled her auburn hair out of the bun she had it in and let it spill over her shoulders. She locked her car and walked to the club. One the walk there she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and tried to look comfortable. If she was nervous, she would call attention to herself and that was the last thing she needed.

As she approached the entrance, she got looks from the men and women who stood outside. They looked like vampires, Hollywood's version, but she knew they were not. The fangs they bared at her in their twisted grins were fake, clothes cliché, and their attitude were all wrong. These people were being what they _thought _were vampires. This would only make it easier for Lenoir to pick out the real vampires- the reason why she was there tonight.

Lenoir gave the imposters a smile as she passed them and entered the club. The club was normal. It had a bar, dance floor, and multi-colored lights that danced about and changed colors. Grunge music boomed from large speakers that hung from the ceiling in every corner. Lenoir walked over to the bar thinking how typical it was to go looking for vampires in a back street club at night, but when you're a hunter, you realized that many of the cliché ideas of vampirism are based on a thread of truth.

Lenoir ordered a cranberry juice on the rocks and sat down on a stool at the bar. When the bar tender sat her drink down, she paid him and took a sip from her glass. She turned around to face the dance floor and scouted the room trying to look like she was scoping someone out-for a difference reason then she really was.

Most of the people, especially on the dance floor, looked the same. With their faces painted white and black outfits, it was hard to tell anyone apart in the constantly changing lights. Everyone at the bar and around the seating area were mortal. Warm blooded, heart beating mortals. That was another misconception about vampires.

They are of the "living dead," but they have a pulse. Anyone who had ever been close or intimate with a vampire knows that. They're skin is cold, but not like death, they don't burn up in the sun, they don't sparkle in the light, a crucifix does not ward them off, and garlic just agitates them. Silver does not have any special effects on them (shoot anything out of a gun and damage will be done). The saying about Holy water is true, on the other hand. If it's prayed over and the one giving the pray has a strong and pure belief in their faith, Holy water will burn a vampire. The one thing that no one seems to know about Holy water is that if it touches someone who does not have faith or a twisted one, it will burn them; human or not.

Atheists are an exception though, because the word "Atheist" means you don't believe in Jesus Christ or some other God. That does not mean they don't have Faith. Faith is not just believing in a Holy Spirit or a God. It's believing in what ever you believe and not having any doubts about it's existence.

Lenoir took another sip of her drink and nearly chocked when a young man with dark hair that hung in his light green eyes appeared beside her out of no where. Lenoir placed her hand over her racing heart and swallowed hard to get the drink down. The man looked at her, smiled and looked back at the bartender.

"Another glass of wine, please." his voice was smooth, yet rough around the edges.

"Will that be red or the special again?" The bartender looked unenthused and distant. The man looked back at Lenoir.

"Special," he said as he sat down beside her. "Hello. My name is Max. I don't recognize you. Are you new here?" Lenoir studied him. He was a vampire. Though she was not entirely sure if he was what she was looking for.

"Yeah. Thought I would try some place new." She gave him a fake smile. The man chuckled.

"That's funny. Most people don't come here 'looking for a new place'. This is not a normal club." Max turned to the bartender and smiled when he handed him a glass with a dark red wine in it. He took a drink.

"Oh no, it is not. Most clubs don't play Grunge and have so many lights." Lenoir looked down at her drink and played with the corner of her napkin when Max started laughing. "You think it's a joke? I got tired of the normal hot spots."

"You better watch yourself. Your don't know what you walked into." Lenoir looked around the room, then back at Max and smiled.

"It looks like a normal Goth club to me." Max laughed to himself and took another drink from his glass.

"What's your name?"

"Who is asking?"

"I did not come over here to interrogate you on behave of a friend. So, I guess that leaves me."

"You can call me Abby." Max smiled.

"You don't look like an Abby."

How can someone look like a name, she thought. She leaned toward him and smiled, putting on a charm.

"Don't worry. I am not lying to you." Max grinned, trying to keep his fangs hidden. When Lenoir noticed this she could not help but to smile for real. He was believing what she told him. At that moment, a group of people came through a door way that lead to the back of the club. They were loud, which was what caught Lenoir's attention. They were the people she was looking for.

The clan of vampires was lead by Matthew Lemont´e. He was a vampire that knew the extent of his power and used it to cause trouble _just _because he could. Lenoir always seen him nothing short of a politician. Matthew always used his power for money, sex, and more power. He worked as politicians do; making promises he never kept to get what he wanted, then leaving the mislead souls to wither beneath him.

Matthew's latest muse was to lure people into his cult through empty promises, convert them, sometimes bring them over, and leave them to suffer in his presents with no way out. Matthew was always good at making something seem so nice to get people to bend to his will. It was not until after he broke them that they found out they had been used.

Matthew's latest offence, the reason why Lenoir was looking for him, was the kidnapping of a young woman after convincing her that her boyfriend was good-for-nothing and he needed to die for the things he had done. He had promised her that he would save her from her suffering if she killed her boyfriend and surrender herself to him. She believed his pretty face and his disguised lies. So she took away her boyfriend's life, then Matthew took her life. Right after he had done so, he kidnapped two more people and they were never heard from again. Lenoir was sure they were not dead, just locked away-- slaves to Matthew. Luckily, Matthew was no where in sight.

Max called Lenoir's attention back to him. "Don't pay them any mind, they're always loud." Max's grin returned, with a hint of lust. "So, you came looking for a different kind of fun. I can give you a taste of what that is." Lenoir leaned toward him, her face a few inches from his.

"Is that so? What is this 'fun' of yours?" His grin widened.

"If you come with me, you'll find out." Lenoir smiled and stood up. Max stood up, straitening his shirt. He thought he had her, that she was naïve and would go with him into a place where they were alone and no one would hear them. She knew exactly what his idea of fun was. She smiled and stepped close to him.

"That sounds like fun, but I really should get going." Max glanced past her. She knew he was looking at Matthew's group. His smile returned.

"You just got here, wont you stay longer? Didn't you say you wanted to check out the club? Coming in for half a drink is hardly checking a place out." Max had a way about him. Lenoir was not sure if it was the way he spoke, his sculpted face, or the fact that he had a different aura about him. She stepped away from him.

"I really must be going. Perhaps we can meet up again sometime?" With that Lenoir turned and walked away.

As she left the club, she prayed that Max would not follow her. She braced herself and was ready for the scenario. If he followed her to her car, or worse, followed her home, she was going to have a talk with daddy. The way he became more persistent when the cult showed up proved that he knew them, maybe was apart if it. She would be damned if she fell to the mercy of Matthew.

When she was away from the club, she let go of her composer and kept looking behind her. She pulled out her keys and got them ready when her car was insight. When she approached it, she did so with caution. She looked through the windows in the back seat, then around the car. She was alone. She quickly unlocked the door and got in. She locked the door, fastened the seatbelt and started the engine. She backed out of her parking spot and left the lot through the back exit.

After Lenoir parked her car she rushed to the building and up to her apartment. She entered without removing her shoes and closed the door behind her. She locked it and looked at Snickers, who was on the couch again. She removed her shoes and threw her bag on the chair near the door and walked to the bar table. She picked up the phone and dialed her father's house. Levi answered.

"Hey Le, can you put dad on?"

"It's a little late. He is preparing for bed."

"Can you tell him that I found some things out?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have him call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"Bye."

Lenoir hung up the phone and walked to the refrigerator. She pulled out some lunch-on meat and cheese and threw together a sandwich. When she was about to put everything away the phone rang. She paused and stared at the phone for a moment. Who would be calling her at this hour? She walked over and answered the phone, mouth full of bread, meat and cheese.

"Hello?" She managed to say.

"Noir? Hey! It's Faith." Lenoir sighed and swallowed the bite of sandwich.

"Hey Faith."

"Sorry I am calling so late. I have been trying to get a hold of you." Lenoir looked at her answering machine and noticed she had messages. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I don't have to work tomorrow and I wanted to take you out to lunch, if you were not busy?"

"That sounds nice. But, I might have to stop by my father's place."

"Well," Faith sounded disappointed. "Just let me know when you get things worked out."

"Okay, I will." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"Great! I'll talk to you later."

Faith hung up before Lenoir could say "bye." She finished putting everything away and sat down in the living room and turned on her small T.V. She finished off her sandwich as she flipped through channels trying to find something to watch, but nothing was on--what else is new? She changed it to the local news channel and got up. She walked into the kitchen to wash her hands when a special report burst on the screen. Lenoir stepped into the living room watching the T.V. intently when the headline "Another Girl Gone Missing" caught her attention.

She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Seventeen-year-old Annie Brooklin was reported missing last night from local hang out Club 57. Friends of Annie's said they lost sight of her around 2pm and said they last saw her taking to a group of guys who, locals say, hang out at the club often. If anyone has any further information on Annie and her captures you are to call your local police as soon as possible."

Lenoir wanted to call the cops. She knew exactly what had happened. But what would she say? "Hello, my name is Lenoir Belmont and I know who kidnapped Annie. It was Matthew Lemont´e and he is a vampire."

That did not sound stupid to Lenoir, but to people who were naïve about the existence of vampires and other not-so mythical creatures, she would sound insane; someone pulling a nut-case stunt in order to gain some kind of fame. Also, informing the police of Matthew's actions would be a dead give away that he was being pursued by Vampire Hunters. It would be a piece of cake to connect-the-dots to the Belmont family. No, that would be a very stupid thing to do. Though, the missing girl from Club 57 was more proof that Matthew and his clan made the club their gathering spot.

Lenoir could not understand why anyone would let Matthew Lemont´e into a place were he was surrounded by the things he liked to hurt the most. Lenoir did not want to think about it at that moment. She was tired and needed sleep, a rare day she could sleep in was waiting for her the next morning. She walked into her bedroom and got ready for bed.

The next morning, Lenoir woke up around at ten-thirty. It felt nice to wake up and lay in bed for a while, not worrying about her job at the deli or her father. She climbed out of bed about fifteen minutes later and took a shower. When she was awake and alert, she made her way to the kitchen for some tea.

She filled up the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. She got a bag of tea and a tea cup, then pressed the play button on her answering machine. She had three messages. The first two messages were silent.

"Noir, it's Faith. Give me a call back when you get this." Lenoir deleted the messages and picked up the phone. She dialed Faith's number and waited for an answer. After three rings, Faith came on the other line.

"Hello?" Faith was using her business voice.

"Hey, Faith."

"Lenoir, hey! Get things straightened out?"

"About that. Can we make it dinner instead? I have to run out to Dad's and I don't know when I will be back." Faith's end went quiet for a few minutes.

"Sure. What time?"

"How about I call you?"

"You better! There is this place that I want to take you to. You'll love it, I swear!" Lenoir smiled.

"Okay, let me get some things taken care of and I will call you as soon as I can."

"Great. Talk to you later."

Lenoir said "bye" and hung up the phone. She turned off the stove and poured her tea.

Lenoir arrived at Belmont Manor and walked inside. The foyer was silent and empty except for the few various plants that her mother had potted years ago. How her brother kept them alive, she would never know. First she checked the study, were she was more likely to find her father, but he was not there. When she stepped back into the hallway, Levi appeared beside her.

"Hey, sis. I was not expecting you till later."

"I have a date with someone later." Levi's face lit up.

"Finally met a guy, huh?" Lenoir smiled.

"Faith is taking me out to dinner."

Lenoir noticed that Levi's face dimmed and he looked almost upset. Levi had always been the caring type. The kind of person that always wished good upon everyone and hated to see someone hurting and alone. He was sensitive and never afraid to show it; never felt like he was less of a man because of it. Lenoir praised him for this.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "It will happen when it's meant to." Lenoir looked down when Levi's face twisted into worry. Did she fail to remember he did not believe in Fate? No one in the Belmont family did, but Lenoir put all her faith into fate. That was one of the small reasons why she felt different from her own flesh and blood.

"Father is in the sitting room," Levi started, a smile back on his face.

Lenoir followed him to the sitting room on the second floor. It had been ages since she had been on the second floor, or even the third for that matter. But everything looked that same. The walls still had the bottom half wood paneling. The top half was still painted the dark green her mother used when she had decided the white was too pristine. The family portraits still hung in the same places and the rug her father hated was never changed. Lenoir followed Levi through a set of open cherry wood doors. This was the room where Lenoir and her siblings would play and be read to by their father just before bed. She felt like she was going back through time.

Her father looked up from leather-bound book he was reading.

"Your brother told me you had something to tell me?" Lenoir sat down in the couched that faced her father. Levi sat next to her.

"I went to club last night."

"And what happened?" her father's voice was a bit husky.

"I met a man named Max. I believe he might know Matthew."

"Was he a vampire?"

"Yes. Shortly after he show up, some of Matthew's clan members decided to make a public appearance. I believe they may have a meeting room in the back of the club."

"You'll have to do anything in your power to find out. We must know where Matthew's safe haven is."

"I was thinking about that this morning. If I can get closer to Max, which I doubt that will be hard, I may be able to get in with some of the clan members, and if I am real lucky, be invited to Matthew's manor."

"But we're not even sure if the clan lives at the manor with Matthew. They could be held up some where else," said Levi.

"That is always a possibility," Lenoir started. " Especially since Matthew knows that not all of his clan are careful about what they do and where they do it, he may hold up alone where no one can find him." Matthew was the kind of person that if anyone in his clan got into trouble, he would not help them. He would stay hidden to keep himself safe, even if that meant losing his whole vampiric family-- people he had known for centuries. "That is why I have to find out."

"I know that you know things don't always go as planned. So take it slow. If you are sure Max may be in the clan, get close to him. See what you can find out."

"I was planning on it." Lenoir stood and promised her father she would keep him informed when anything new surfaced. This meant more night's at Club 57 and a bit of dress-up to hook Max. All-in-all, it sounded fun; some time that Lenoir could let loose--something she never got to do.

Lenoir stepped into her apartment and was greeted by Snickers at the door. Lenoir closed the door and picked the cat up and held her close. "Hello to you." She gently pet Snickers and checked the phone. No messages. Good. Lenoir walked into her bed room and opened the closet. She was not going to go to the club tonight, but she needed to sort through year's worth of clothes to prepare herself for a killer entrance and to lure the bait.

Lenoir sat across from Faith at the circular table. They were in one of the nicest restaurants in town-- a place Lenoir could have never gone herself. She felt bad that Faith would not let her pay for her own meal; the food was expensive. Faith had taken a few bites of her stake when she sat back and looked at Lenoir. Lenoir looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," started Faith. "I have something to ask you." Lenoir sat back and took a breath. She knew what was coming.

"What is it?"

"I know you don't do just work for your dad."

"What do you mean?"

"There is something else going on."

"Faith, there really is not."

"Noir, please don't lie to me. We're best friends. You can tell me anything." Lenoir sat back and thought. Why did Faith have to do this?

"I can't. I am sorry." Faith looked down.

"I don't know what to say if you can't tell me anything out of friendship. You know I wont tell anybody."

"I just can't. I am sorry Faith." Lenoir got up and left. She walked outside and stood. She rubbed her hands over her face and signaled a taxi. She got in and directed the driver home. How could things go so wrong, she thought. She never wanted to hurt Faith, and she had been around long enough to know what was going on, but she could not risk it. Her father would be angry of he found out.

When she got home she half-expected to have a message from Faith on her machine. There was not. Would Faith ever speak to her again? Lenoir would not know. Faith never held grudges, but she was hurt. Perhaps after some time to her self, things will be back to normal? Lenoir could not deal with that at that moment. She had work to do, and it was an opportunity for her to do it without an innocent getting in the way. She would have to let things run their course and see what happens.

Lenoir went to work like she did the rest of the week-- too tired to focus. Faith had not called her since the confrontation the weekend before and it was starting to get to her. She did not sleep well and she found herself waiting for a call. The day at work lagged on, and when she got out she had to get ready for her appearance at Club 57.

She stood before her full length mirror admiring herself. She wore a short skirt, knee-high boots, and a long sleeve shirt that sat off the shoulders. "Damn, I can look good," she said out loud to no one. She tasseled her hair and waked into the living room. "How do I look?" she asked Snickers. Snickers stretched, yawning and curled back up into a ball. "Of course you would say that," Lenoir said grabbing her jacket and purse.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the club, it was the same procedure as before. She parked her car in the back, laced herself with small, easy to conceal weapons, and placed a gun under the passenger-side seat. She was more prepared and excited to be at the club this time. It was a job, but it was a relief to get out and have some fun.

She walked into the club, confidence glowing around her. She walked up to the bar like she did before and ordered a drink- alcoholic this time. She took a few drinks and turned to face the dance floor. Her breath almost caught in her throat when she saw a large number of Matthew's clan on the dance floor. She slowly let out the breath that chocked her and took a long drink from her glass, almost downing it.

She had forgotten about the clan and prayed to the spirits that Matthew himself was not there. She could not let him know that she was trying to get into his clan, his life and secrets. She finished off her glass and asked the bar tender for another- she had to clam her nerves. Just then Max appeared beside her. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted. "I have been waiting for your return." Lenoir glanced at him and composed herself.

"Oh, is that right?"

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I did say we would met up again, didn't I?" He smiled.

"Most people who make a promise like that don't keep it."

"It would not be a promise then, would it?" She took a drink from her glass. Max studied the contents of her glass and chuckled.

"I see you have moved on to the harder stuff."

"Tonight is my night off."

"I am glad you showed up. I would have continued to regret not getting a chance to ask you to dance."

"Wonder if I told you I can't dance?"

"I'd say you're a liar. Come with me." He held out his hand. Lenoir looked at it contemplating the situation. Many scenarios ran through her head. Most of them ended bad. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" It was as if he were reading her mind. She prayed he could not. She looked at the dance floor. There were a lot of people around. If he wanted to try anything, she could easily lose him in the crowed or tell him no. If he try anything further, she would have a room full of witnesses.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Max lead Lenoir to the dance floor and pulled her close. She was not comfortable being so close to him, but the feeling she got from dancing her cares away shadowed all her other feelings. They got through a whole song when he leaned closer to her. "I was hoping to introduce you to some friends of mine, but there are not here." Lenoir looked around and noticed that the clan was not there. Was she right, did he know the clan? He had to be talking about them, wasn't he?

They where the biggest group of people there and their absence was noticed. There were only a few people who surrounded Lenoir and Max and most of the them she recognized from the other night.


End file.
